


Frost Academy

by Havokk, Mistwolf_Magic



Series: Earth 42 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokk/pseuds/Havokk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Emma Frost's new school, Frost's Academy of Higher Learning. It is centered around Cinder, a mutant introduced in X-men Genesis and Dark Genesis, and the other mutants that she meets at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of staff members that work at Frost's Academy of Higher Learning.

**Staff**

**Headmistress Emma Frost** :Telepathy,Mind reading and control,Memory alteration,Mental bolts,Induced paralysis, Illusion casting, Astral projection, Diamond Form

 **Vice Principal Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde** : Intangibility

 **Marvel Girl/** Rachel Anne Summers: Telepathy, Telekinesis , Temporal astral projection

 **Psylocke** / Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychic katana and knife.

 **Rogue/** Anna Marie: Absorption of skills, powers,and abilities by touch. Ms. Marvel abilities.

(Super strength, flight, bullet proof)

 **Magma** /Amara Juliana Olivians : Flight,Lava generation/manipulation, Fire/Earth manipulation

 **Archangel/** Warren Worthington III: Flight through metal wings, Razor sharp feather projection, Healing Factor, Near immunity to injury,Aerial adaptation

 **Karma** /Xi'an Coy Manh :Psychic possession,Protection from mental attacks,Telepathy.

 **Colossus** /Piotr Rasputin: Steel form: Super strength, durability,stamina.

 **Warbird/** Ava'Dara Naganandini: Trained in Shi'ar Combat,Art instructor at Frost Academy.

 **Zephyr** / Marsha Holloway: Empathy, Can exhale powerful rainbow wind. She serves as the school's councilor. She is both a student and a staff member.

 **Dr. Kavita Rao** : Resident Physician

 **Dr. Cecilia Reyes** : Resident Physician


	2. Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of students that attend Frost Academy of Higher Learning. Half of these are Canon and half of these are OC or Legacies. Some of the new students have been mentioned in X-men Genesis and Dark Genesis.

**Arsenal** /Allana Anderson:Comakinesis, Comakinetic Flight/Constructs, Hair generation/teleportation.

**Blindfold/** Ruth Aldine: Precognition

**Blitzkrieg** /Victor: Electrokinesis.

**Cinder** /Ava Costello: Pyrokinesis, Heat vision/resistance, Pyrokinetic flight, Can generate heat shields, Fire Mimicry (Fire form)

**Cipher/** Alisa Tager: Phasing (Flight is possible in this form), Invisibility, Telepathic Immunity (psychically invisible), Inaudibility (while invisible) She is very skilled in stealth because you can't see, hear or  
find her at all when she is invisible.

**Crosta** /Crosta:Atlantean abilities, Shockwave generation.

**Cuisine** /Mia: Food generation, Food constructs, Food attacks/manipulation, Food mimicry

**Dust/** Sooraya Qadir: SandForm

**Eye-Boy** /Trevor Hawkins: Multiple eyes that enable him to see almost anything

**Gentle** /Nezho Abidemi: Super strength manipulation which is kept in check by adamantium tattoos. The tattoos will eventually fail and kill him.

**Houdini/** Dylan West: Invisibility. He can also make other objects turn invisible too.

**Indra** /Paras Gavaskar:Retractable exoskeleton which grants retractable weapons and durability

**Match** /Ben Hamil:Pyrokinesis, Pyric Form, Immunity to Fire & Heat, Energy Based Shield,Concussive Blasts, Fire Extinguishing/Absorption

**Mega-Boy** / Tucker Williams: He can expand any part of his body.

**Nature Girl** /Lin Li: Natural Affinity granting: Animal manipulation, Animal bonding, Flight, Botanophy (Can  
communicate with plant life)

**Princess** / Cindy Collins: Super Strength. Her mutation appeared at an uncharacteristically young age; she was six and is currently the youngest student by far.

**Rico** : Wall crawling and flight due to his winged-ant/scorpion form.

**Ruby** /Mariah Meyers: Black concussive eye beams, Ruby Form grants: augmented strength, invulnerability, resistance to mind abilities.

**Seraph** /Angela Smith: Flight, Healing, Energy Blasts

**Shark Girl** /Iara Dos Santos: Selachothropy (Were Shark) she can control the transformation to the minute  
detail.

**Sprite** /Jia Jing: Fairy-Insectoid Physiology (Blue rocky skin and fairy like wings) Metamorphosis  
(Most notably to increase the size of her fists granting super strength), Flight

**Thorne/** Trevor Thornton: Generates spikes "thorns" Rosalie's brother

**Trance** /Hope Abbott: Astral Projection granting: Flight and blast powers.

**Velocity/** Mei Benchi: Super speed

**Vortex** /Brisa Adams: Flight, Wind manipulation, Can inhale to create a vortex or exhale to create gale force  
winds

**Wonder** / Summer Jones: Mild telepathy. Superhuman intuition. Telekinesis.

**Zephyr** / Marsha Holloway: She is both a student and the school psychologist. M -Day actually activated her dormant mutation. She can breathe out a powerful rainbow wind in addition to a mild Empathic ability.


End file.
